world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:MadMarek/archive (year 1)
This is an archive. All conversations here are inactive. ---- Welcome to the World War II Wiki! Hello, . Thank you for registering with our community. You have come to a good online encyclopedia; nearly any article that you want to create about a WWII topic is acceptable. That means no red tape and interrogations by sysops before you can write an article. If you have an idea, you can write an article about it. The only time a relevant article will be deleted is if it has information that was copied from another websites, or if the content is added to a larger article. Please begin making many contributions! Important things to do first: :1) Read the World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style. Seriously, even though it seems like something to put off, it will really help you to just read the basic information. :2) Read the basic policies. If you don't your contributions may be deleted or entirely rewritten. They can be found here. :3) Always assume good faith. Unless you see something that is obviously vandalism or historical revisionism, do not get angry, and remain rational and discuss things. If things start to get out of control, get the attention of a sysop. The worst thing that can happen is a flame war could start and cause the article in question to be protected, which is the worst thing for the growth of the encyclopedia. :4) Cite sources whenever possible. Even if you can't remember the information, please at least write "Add source here" so that other users will know to provide reference information. No one will take the website seriously if there are no citations. However, we aren't format/citation fanatics and simply writing author, title, publishing company/date (for books) and page number is all that required. For more help see this. :5) Ask for help when needed. All our users are willing to help you, so don't be afraid to ask if you need to. :6) Check the Newsletter or Council Forums to see what's going on in the wiki. It is always important to be up to date and take part in contests or discussions when possible. Useful Pages: *World War II Encyclopedia Manual of Style * *Newsletter *Forum:Index *World War II Wiki:Citations Good Luck! ---- Welcome to the wiki! Hello MadMarek, I am Fargo84, head admin on this wiki. Welcome to the wiki! It sure is pleasing to see a new editor. Times have been slow here but progress is being made. If you have any questions feel free to ask me and if you have any suggestions, be sure to let me know. I suggest you read the policies before editing, but we are fairly relaxed when it comes to general content. The major thing to keep in mind is to keep all writing original and if you can, title images by putting "Panzer IV, 1943" instead of "img 05857". Thanks! 02:13,3/8/2014 02:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello MadMarek, Infoboxes have been a topic on the wiki that's been discussed before on the wiki with the consensus in the past against them. Though I will admit that in the past, the infoboxes in question stretched down the entire article so they didn't fit very well. It certainly is a topic that I will consider further and maybe implement. The only problem I see is that it is not something that exists in the standard Wikia Features tab where I can turn it on, it will need to be manually placed on each article which we have already had trouble doing with the navbox feature that we decided to implement some time ago. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion! 14:50,3/8/2014 14:50, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Image I edited the image and placed it into the right section. 02:56,3/11/2014 02:56, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Idea Hello MadMarek, Sorry for the late reply. While it is an interesting idea, it seems that some countries had so few vehicles that it wouldn't be practical to feature them in their own list pages, a single vehicle page seems to the job well enough. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion! -- 21:47,3/24/2014 21:47, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hello MadMarek, For the German shotguns, the Luftwaffe M30 Drilling is the only type that I know of that can be classified into that family of weapons. It was a survival weapon with two shotgun barrels and one rifle barrel. Anyway, as for adminship, unfortunately I cannot grant you adminship yet. Anyone who wishes to be an admin has to go through at least 200-300 edits first I believe. Though adminship isn't necessary to keep on editing, I can unlock or work with pages that need admin powers for you. 14:11,3/27/2014 14:11, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Logos Hello Marek, The custom logo on the wiki was designed for us by the logo design wiki. If you want to make one, you will need to create it using some kind of digital design program or make a request on the Logo Design Wiki. I highly recommend using the free trial of Adobe Illustrator or Photoshop. As for the favicon, simply take a picture you like and run it through any online favicon generator. All the needs for the logo can be found in theme designer tab if you are admin of the wiki in question. Otherwise, you can ask the admin to post the logo. -- 17:28,4/2/2014 17:28, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Logo Design Here is the URL http://logocreation.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 23:26,4/3/2014 23:26, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:SS Page Hi MadMerek, If I remember correctly, I believe that page was nothing but spam or perhaps copied from Wikipedia. -- 18:10,4/17/2014 18:10, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: US Carrier Ships Hi MadMarek, I would be more than happy to work on those US Carrier pages. The fleets have always been my thing. And sorry that I couldn't have responded to this earlier. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 00:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm one of the older users on this wiki, and I've been around since early 2012, however, I have been largely absent for the last year and a half, because school work was in fairly high quantity during this school year, and I prefer to learn more than only what they teach in the curriculum. I made a new article, as well as laboriously corrected grammatical errors on a bunch of other pages. Anyway, I look forward to interesting and topical debates with you, comrade! Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 00:04, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adminship Hello MadMarek, It is true that I haven't been as active as I used to be and as such, the content creation has been slowing somewhat. In response, I hereby approve your request for adminship upon seeing your good work so far and hope for more to come. Good Luck, 03:58,6/15/2014 03:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Operation Backburner Hello MadMarek, I wanted to let you know that I approved your idea for a movement to improve the wiki's standards of quality and have set a few guidelines from which we can proceed. Each area of the wiki we 'check' we can cross out of our to-do list. Suggestions can be placed under whatever listing they belong to. I hope this ensures that our work will not be random and can effectively be marked as done without missing anything. As for article improvement, I was thinking to go about on a per category basis, steadily checking over all articles. However, considering the magnitude of such an operation, that will come later. As for what we already have to do, I've summarized it as follows. Policies and Guidelines Considering I wrote most of the policies and guidelines, it would be a huge help if you could check over them as well so as to get a second opinion on what needs to be revised. Especially, it would help if you could verify the content of the Manual of Style as I will unquestionably be biased to my writing style and may be neglecting of other users in how it is written. Furthermore, some points are quite outdated and may need to be rewritten entirely. Archives, Documents, Forums, and Council For these sections, I can handle any revisions as I have worked with them in the past. Establishing most, I have a fairly good picture of how they can be improved. As for the affiliates and council pages, being a bureaucrat, I can handle the cross wiki negotiations. Community Sections (Portals, Quiz, etc) These sections I imagine I can look over but again, it would help to get a second opinion on them. I was thinking about deleting the quiz regardless because it is not exactly needed anymore to attract readers nor is it fully thought out. I know it is a lot to work with but I and the other editors are always here to help. Plus, finishing these areas is key to establishing a strong structure for the wiki and moving on to the actual content. Good Luck! 01:32,6/18/2014 01:32, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Previously I stated my position on infoboxes as being negative as the ones I was presented with prior were ''unreasonably long (stating '''everything' in the article negating any reading whatsoever, they even went lower than the page). However I think it could be a good idea to perhaps implement them, albeit only containing the main information and serving as quick overview of the article. The largest problem I forsee is that we are also attempting to implement navboxes at the same time and have Operation Backburner going on as well. In the meantime, we can continue to tweak your design and have several types of infoboxes (Aircraft, Tanks, etc) ready before full implementation. We can then import them when we need them. In conclusion, I hereby 'accept' your request to implement infoboxes on the wiki, just give me some time before attempting implementation. Thanks! 15:55,6/19/2014 15:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Editing Most of my edits are meticulous grammatical corrections, as well as putting "World War II" instead of "WWII," but I'll put descriptions of my edits if they are major. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 05:05, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *Hello, MadMarek. The main reason why I have not been posting descriptions of my edits over the past few days was because I was in an area of little to no Wi-Fi. Even when I did have a connection to the internet, it was slow, and just typing a few words was a pain. My edits during that time period were only my usual grammatical corrections, particularly changing numbers below one-hundred from numerical form to word form. I'll continue posting descriptions of my edits, now that I'm back home, with an excellent connection to the internet. Also, over the past three or so days, I had absolutely no way to connect at all, so the only way I could contribute to the wiki was by drafting a page, which I just posted. My Victoria Cross timer got reset, thanks only to a lack of connection. However, I technically did contribute over those past days, just without editing, so if I could receive my Victoria Cross, it'd be appreciated. I'll still come onto the wiki every day to make edits and check around for plagiarised articles anyway. Normally, I wouldn't get worked up about a medal, but since it is called the Victoria Cross, and I happen to be a huge Anglophile, I'm currently dying for it. Thanks! Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 13:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) **I know how you feel, about keeping track of edits. I'll leave descriptions of edits from now on, like I said before. Also, is it possible for an admin to set the timer back to my original day-streak (63) for the badges that require you to edit every day for a set amount to get it? Because I did technically contribute during the three days I did not log on, albeit not by making direct edits (I was drafting the Avia BH-33 page).Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 00:46, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ***Bugger. No worries, though, summer is here, so I can contribute every day, since I've got plenty of time. The server won the battle, but not the war. I'll also write some articles this summer also. Infobox Implementation Hello MadMarek! I just wanted to let you know I began to implement infoboxes on some select articles to test the principle. If you have any further suggestions, please let me know. 01:52,7/22/2014 01:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Overcrowding From what I've seen, the infoboxes work fine on the articles I've tested but some of the other photos on the article will need to be removed to prevent overcrowding. To organize all of the removed photos, we will need to make a category for basically every single article that really requires an image. I've already done this with some articles like the TBF Avenger. Also, I've been using a single infobox template for all the articles and copying down the respective headings for each. So if you want to make infoboxes for each category (Ships, tanks, etc), that would be helpful. 17:31,7/22/2014 17:31, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Approval I hereby approve your suggested actions and I look forward to seeing how the policies can be improved. In the meantime, I will see how else we can implement infoboxes and further investigate the new Wikia Maps feature. 18:21,7/25/2014 18:21, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Creating a Bot Hello MadMarek, I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about creating a bot for automating some repetitive tasks on the wiki (such as adding navboxes to certain pages). I preferred to let you know in advance so no one treats it as a sockpuppet account. If I do get around to adding it, its name will be 'PanzerKnacker' 03:35,7/29/2014 03:35, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Ok I set up the bot account, I'll work on getting things likes its signature set up before installing and implementing AutoWikiBrowser, however I noted that it appears those without admin status are forced to use the new visual editor, which in my opinion is extremely buggy and a mess to use. Perhaps that is something else that should be looked into. PanzerKnacker (talk) 03:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) World War I Today was the 100th anniversary of the beginning of the First World War. A moment of silence to our fallen comrades. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 05:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infobox From what I've seen, the infobox template being used on the wiki is simply the default wikia infobox template, just recolored. It was a starter page on the wiki when it was created. As for an article with it implemented, MG 42 would be an example. What seems to be the problem? (talk) 17:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Achievements Hello MadMarek, I disabled achievements only for a week to test if it would be better to replace them with userbox achievements which give admins more control (e.g. If the timer for the editing everyday achievement malfunctions as it does from time to time or if someone cheats the achievements) and we can create more diverse achievements, instead of being limited to category tracks. No one's previous achievements will be removed or wiped. Also, you have my approval to go ahead importing the CSS code for better infoboxes. Link 1: Blog: Getting rid of the Old Achievement System Link 2: Award Userboxes 15:57,8/5/2014 15:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Badge Server Glitch The server reset for my Victoria Cross badge reset itelf again, even though I made an edit on every GMT day. I'm back to one. Obviously it is glitched. Perhaps this can be fixed? Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 00:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Lost Achievements Ok MadMarek, lost achievement logged. Are there any others that you missed out on? Also, thanks for setting up the infobox. 15:49,8/9/2014 15:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I placed a request with staff for your and CrazyFrogFish's achievements, I suppose we will have to wait and see. 15:51,8/9/2014 15:51, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Aircraft Infobox Hello MadMarek, Do you think you could check over the Template:Aircraft infobox. I attempted to copy over the same code as Ship infobox but for some reason the fields of text do not appear when filled in. Thanks in advance! 02:03,8/15/2014 02:03, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Delete Infobox I'm not so sure if deleting the main infobox template is a good idea. I remember in the past doing something of the like with navboxes or maybe even infoboxes by mistake and all other similar templates ceased to work. Regardless, you can try deleting it to see if anything happens but I think it would be best to wait until we remove the template from all articles that have it first. 14:44,8/18/2014 14:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Removing old Infoboxes I'll get on that right away, though sorry if I'm not as active here as I normally am, since I have been trying to kickstart the Warbirds Wiki again with a new logo, background, policies, templates, etc. 17:26,8/19/2014 17:26, August 19, 2014 (UTC) New Manual of Style Hello MadMarek, Sorry once again for my absence but from now on I will be determined to find some more time to work. Anyway, your new Manual of Style looks great and can be implemented right away. Thankfully our Spotlight has finally been activated so I'll be sure to best make use of this time. 04:25,9/29/2014 04:25, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Historical Essays Hello MadMarek, I was thinking of a possible way to incorporate a new type of content on the wiki. This would be done by using the Wikia blog section as a place to store user's historical essays which may not have a place on any specific article. For example, I was working on an example post about the development of Germany's many flakpanzers and their evolution as the war progressed. I would thus create a blog post and place the bibliography and or references at the bottom of the essay and categorize the post as a Historical Essay. Please reply when you can. 01:37,10/13/2014 01:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:Galleries Since most of the images on articles that would lead to overcrowding on a page are historical, I created derivatives for them in the image archive. For example, this category for the TBF Avenger. Perhaps we could find a way to better advertise them on their native pages? 13:37,10/13/2014 13:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) First Person Content The page about the Royal Italian Army is corrupted with lots of first person writing. I rewrote some of it but there is more. I think there should be guidelines stating articles should be written in third person, since some parts of that page sounded more opinionated than factual. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 00:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I edited the other first person parts of the page. Also, I would like to mention that there was some content on there that could be seen as supporting Franco's fascist regime (you can check in the history of that page). I cleared it all up, so please set some guidelines against writing in first person. I mean, you're the administrator, not me.Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 02:01, October 16, 2014 (UTC) THANKS! Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 04:29, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:Disciplinary Action Actually, the reason the Royal Italian Army page was riddled with support for Facism and written in the 1st Person was because it was plagiarized from a blog. Perhaps the blog was the only source he found at the time for the subject matter. Technically that would limit the charges to just plagiarism. SENIRAM is a long-time editor, I'd rather give him the benefit of the doubt and ask him about the page before moving on to a block. You can move the whole discussion into the wiki courtroom if you like. 13:48,10/16/2014 13:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, SENIRAM has had a history of occasionally posting plagiarized material. -- 01:53,10/18/2014 01:53, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Tough Choices MadMarek, I have had about a day to think this situation over and have come to conclusion that there is no best course of action. On the one hand, plagiarism is something we shouldn't accept and work towards getting rid of, but I don't think making an example of SENIRAM is the best way to do that. Furthermore, the wiki does not exactly have a 'community' to begin with. Crazy Frog Fish, yourself, SENIRAM, and I are the only long-term editors that have even contributed in the past week. On average we get about 7,000 readers per week. Finally, issuing a block for any period of time is a tough punishment, on the wiki we should encourage people to edit, not put them in fear of being 'prosecuted' for mistakes. In the end, I will let you handle this one in any way you see fit as leading admin. The only thing I hope is that you consider these points before coming to a final verdict. -- 04:46,10/20/2014 04:46, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Edit Summaries Most of my edit summaries are short. I'll admit that I exaggerated on that one, though. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 00:10, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Inquiry Hello MadMarek, I was curious if you had happened to notice that on most of the infoboxes the text has become black instead of the subtle grey that most text is on the wiki. I checked the edit histories on the templates to verify if someone had tweaked their color but nothing came up. It also appears that the original infobox template had been altered yet no one had touched it for quite some time. Perhaps this is an issue with something Wikia has added. Also, do you mind viewing the Battle infobox? I think one of the strings of code has an error in it. Speaking of wikia, I am troubled by the new social media initiatives they are pushing for. I am beginning to doubt whether wikia is still the best host for the wiki. The new navigation bar is troublesome enough. 18:15,12/7/2014 18:15, December 7, 2014 (UTC)